


Daddies X Daddies

by exotictoxics



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Bisexual orgy, Bisexuality, Gay, Gay Sex, Multi, Orgy, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotictoxics/pseuds/exotictoxics





	Daddies X Daddies

This is probably my favorite lmaoo I literally got drunk to make this.

The table was set Robert and Joseph on the opposite ends; Craig on the left side next to Dadsona and Dadsona next to Hugo. On the other side was Damian next to Brian and Mat, Joseph invited all the dad's in the Cul-de-sac for a little adult time, but they didn't know it would be actual "adult time".  
Craig tried to keep a straight face sweat falling down the side of his face while Mat asked questions fitness related, Dadsona was doing some heavy pumping under the table with Craig's cock.

"It's really not that bad after,"  
He clears his breath, dadsona was starting to stroke faster rubbing his thumb over Craig's slit.  
"After the first week. Everything is fine after that."  
"You do look great!"  
Says Joseph placing his hand on his beefy arm and dadsona gives a death stare narrowing his eyes warning him with a look not to touch his man again.  
He gets the point and looks anywhere besides the overprotective man and it happened to be at Robert, Robert blushes and looks down to his plate shoveling in the food, but it was too late they noticed each other.

"Robert!"  
"Joseph."  
Robert gives a cold personality to keep his tough guy image, but we all know that Joseph stripped him of that last night.  
"How have you been? Any luck with that ghost?"  
His face shoots up at the word ghost and narrows his eyes like dadsona did but there's no threat.  
"No. It's like every time I get close he gets further from me."  
"Is that right?"  
Joseph was playing with the tip of his stake knife rubbing his thumb ever so slightly against it to make a indent but not cut flesh.

"Yeah, it sucks. You should come next time,"  
They both drift talking to each other about the ghost while Mat and Hugo fuck just like Craig and dadsona, but not physically. The two have been eye fucking the shit out of each other since they entered the same room and perhaps some of the other dad's knew they wanted to physically do it, no more eye fucking and teasing each other.  
Mat watches, cock hard, as Hugo rubs his finger on the edge of his glass then lift it to his lips gulping down wine leaving his lips red.

Mat wanted to lick the wine of his lips and taste the fine liquor and Hugo's mouth. He was basically begging Mat to fuck him into next week by the way he licked his lips clean, Mat just needed to take the opportunity.  
Then there was Damien and Brian who have an actual conversation about how fish were caught in the Victorian era, the only SIN FREE PURE BABYS AT THIS TABLE, but not for long.  
Joseph rises and hold his glass up making a speech keeping his eyes on Robert, the speech went from a thank you to a confession to Robert.

"Robert you look so fucking sexy today."  
Craig was to busy getting jacked off under the table by dadsona and Mat and Hugo were lost in each other's flirts that only Damien and Brian noticed how strange that was.  
"I want you so bad, the way you look sitting there makes me so horny for you."  
Joseph climes over the table and attacks Robert kissing him on his lips and neck, Craig gets louder screaming "BRO~" as he came and Hugo drops under the table crawling to Mat taking his cock from his jeans and sucking.  
"Guess we're together."  
Damien rest his hand on Brian's thigh but Brian quickly gets up.  
"I need to go!" And runs for the hills back home almost sending Mary's wine glass and bottle flying on his way out of the door.

"Watch it, man!"  
Everyone was fucking while Damien watched feeling himself to the boys sexual actions, Mary had no idea what she's in store for when she enters that door, something God didn't even want to know.  
She opens the door and sees seven men all naked fucking on the living room floor like animals.  
"What the fuck!" She yells and everyone pauses except Craig and dadsona who continues doggy style screaming vulgar things like, "Fuck yeah get in there, show me who's boss, daddy!"

"Mary this is not what it looks like!"  
"Fuck it I'm in."  
She tosses the now empty wine bottle and chugs what's left  in her glass quickly undressing and joining.  
Mary was laid against the sofa rubbing her clitoris while Joseph and Robert sucked her nipples pumping each other's rock hard penises, Craig and dadsona switched the position, Craig was now sitting back in the chair while dadsona rode him reverse cowgirl still being very vocal.  
"Fuck me up, Daddy!"  
He screamed while Craig tried his best to pound him like he wanted.

Mat and Hugo sixty nined, mat being on the bottom and Hugo on top letting his balls hang in Mats face, he loved it jerking Hugo's cock to suck them. Damien watched rubbing himself like Dj snake plays those records, he was so hot letting his mind drifting to Naruto fanfiction, but quickly returning back to the orgy.  
That's right there was a orgy happening with all the horny dad's in the cul-de-sac.  
All fucking and letting the heat build in the house along with the scent of sex.  
"I don't care who's, but a dick is going in me."  
The boys fought over who's going to be inside Mary first and Joseph gave in so Robert won. His cock fills Mary and she instantly feels weak from it's size, Joseph gets jealous so he aims his cock behind Robert and pushed in.

"Joseph, what the hell! Oh fuck deeper~"  
The feeling of anger changes as Joseph continues to penetrate Roberts hole.  
Craig and dadsona still in the same position screaming the same thing, dadsona wasn't going to let anyone touch his boyfriend.  
"Join us, Damien~"  
Moans Mat as Hugo continues to go down on him swallowing all of his cock not gagging or having to take a break to catch his breath.  
Damien produces a large purple strap on and attaches it on.  
"Where the hell did you get that?"  
Mat was genuinely interested.

"I always carry."  
"Oh ok."  
Damien shoves his fake penis deep into Hugo while he sucked up and slurped all over Mat's cock like a lollipop. The plastic cock hit Hugo's prostate more than once that he cums, another nut that was two in the night. They switched there position Damien on his back while Mat fucked his hole and Hugo abused his face with his cock.  
Dadsona nears as well does Craig docking each other and they did so loudly giving in with no more energy for another orgasm.

That was 3 so far two from Craig, muscle man had some energy in him. Joseph, Robert and Mary switched it up a lot, now Mary was laying back on Robert with his cock in her anus and Joseph was on her in her vagina, she was in the middle of the boys like a sandwich. A hot ass sandwich, she took a swig of her wine and went back to moaning.   
Joseph and Robert chocking on each other's tongue as they pushed themselves into Mary, Mary plays with her breast and she comes once then another comes destroying her energy.

5, the cum count continues to increase so does the smell of sex, no one bothered to open a window?  
Mary was spent and done for the night so Joseph and Robert continue, Robert fills Joseph with his cock pounding his tight hole relentlessly like he wasn't even human, but more like a sex toy.  
Joseph didn't mind, he loves a good cock beating from Robert anytime he got, Mary watching makes him a little nervous, but never enough to stop.  
He loves the feeling of Roberts cock in him, deep in his stomach.

"I'm going to cum, because of your tight hole."  
And Robert does making him a Twinky or more like a vanilla cream filled pie, he pulls out and watches his cum oozing out of him, another orgasm.  
Dadsona kneels over Craig and jacks off giving Craig a nice facial. Ding! Orgasm are wild here.  
Its down to Damien, Mat and Hugo to total our cum count.  
Mats seed fills Damien the same time Hugo's does, Damien opens his mouth and the cum still warm drips down his tongue and out of his mouth, Damien squirts moaning loudly, "NARUTO!"

The cum counts comes to a total count of 9, but they weren't done.  
"Mary, come here."   
Says Damien and they both knell kissing each other, Damien playing with her breasts while she rubs his clitoris.  
All the men tired and breathless gather jerking each other's cocks to the sight of them and they all cum one more time, the final time.

The end

Cum count: 14


End file.
